Okami Shiranui's Story
by Kinru Atasha
Summary: How I think Shiranui's life went, before Okami. Spoilers for Okami and Okamiden. T for violence in later chapters. Yes, Shiranui IS a guy, unlike Ammy.
1. Sent to Earth

Okami: Sent to Earth; Fury of Orochi

Shiranui POV

"Ushiwaka!" I yell. I point my ears forward, and wait for a response. I call him out again, but no luck. I give up waiting. I grab a hold of my reflector. It is a red disk with blue, red, and white flames. I place it on my back, and it holds it place, hovering behind me. I run toward to the end of the Celestial Plain. What I found was awful. I saw an 8 headed serpent with golden armor. He tossed Celestial off the plain, across the field, up in the air, or just killed them on the spot. I look around for any of the Moon Tribe. No one. The serpent spotted me. I get into a defensive pose, gritting my teeth. It shoots fire at me. I jump out of the way, watching the ground explode beneath me. Wagging my tail tauntingly, I laugh. One head spits fire at me, and I summon wind to blow it out of the way, but when I land, I see poison heading toward me. It is a gas, and I need to let my ink recharge. I cant jump, or the fire will be sent again. I brace myself. To my shock, a blonde haired person jumps infront of me, using his flute to block.

"Giving up already, Amaterasu?" He asks.

"No chance!" I say. I reach into my bag, which isn't able to be seen. I hold up a gold ink pot, and dip my tail in it, revealing golden ink. Clenching my fists, I draw a circle with a line through it. When I do so, a silver bomb with a lit fuse appears next to the demon. It explodes, and the serpent roars. The blonde attacks the demon with a sword. The sword has a glowing, green like thing instead of what you'd normally see, the metal. The bottom half of a flute was the handle. Striking the demon, he lands on his oddly tall shoes.

"Ushiwaka! Get the surviving celestials to the Ark."

"Amaterasu, are you sure?" Ushiwaka asks. I nod. He leads the celestials to a huge ark. The Ark of Yamato.

"No!" Yelled one.

"We can't leave Amaterasu to fend for himself!" Yelled another. Using my power to shield myself, I yell, "Get out of here!" I use wind to blow them in there. Ushiwaka closes the entrance. I use all my power to attack the demon. The main head, the flame one, smirks after a long battle. I was in his jaws.

"Amaterasu, you have done well in protecting yourself. Good luck trying to save your precious earth now!" He tosses me off the Celestial Plain, laughing.

"Wake up!" Said a voice. My ears ringing, I open my eyes. "Oh, good! You are alive."

"Who are you?" I question.

"Me? My name is Ishaku. Nice to meet ya. And you, wolf, must be a god."

"Wolf? How did you guess I was a god?" I look at my legs, and see paws. Yep. I'm a wolf. Must have happened when I fell to earth.

"Look at yourself! You fell from about 10,000 feet in the air or something! You have tendrils made of light, swirled fur, and crimson markings, which I made sure wasn't blood. And I am Celestial Envoy." Ishaku says.

"Well… where am I? I am Amaterasu." Worry went through me. "WHERE IS THE DEMON?" I shout out, leaping to my paws. "Where is the… the Ark!"

"You are in Kamui. The forest to be specific. You mean the boat that fell from the sky? At Laochi Lake." He showed me where that was.

"Ushiwaka!" I bolt to the ship on the frozen lake. I try to open the entrance.

"Wait! There could still be a dangerous demon there!" Ishaku calls.

"I don't care!" I snarl, "My friend, he is in there, and the last of the Celestials! Come on, open!"

"Amaterasu! Give it up. Even as a god, you can't do it!" I sigh in defeat. "To make it up to you, I did see a demon. He was headed to Nippon. I can guide you there. You may need to wait another year or so. You aren't in good shape."

"Gods do take time to heal." I agree. "Take me to Nippon. For here on, you, Ishaku, are my partner.


	2. Journy to Nippon

Amaterasu looked around the Ark. He pawed frantically at it, yelling for his friend, Ushiwaka.

"Ushiwaka! Ushiwaka! Are you in there?" He yelled.

"Amaterasu! Stop that! He probably found a safe place and is there now!" Amaterasu growled his reply.

"Fine! Take me to Nippon! I know Orochi is hiding there!"

"Like I said, you need to heal!"

"Then I'll protect the village closest to the Moon Cave!" Amaterasu had no idea how he knew that was where Orochi was, but he went with it.

"Im not going to win here, am I?"

"No." He replies angrily.

"Fine, I'll take you to Nippon. Follow me." Ishaku leaped off of Amaterasu's nose and hopped off. Amaterasu followed. They went through a forest full of demons. Amaterasu was careful in killing them. He and Ishaku came up to some weird looking observatory (maybe) thing. Amaterasu saw the lightning rod. He flicked his tail and a bolt of lightning hit it. The thing reviled a tunnel. Amaterasu followed Ishaku through it. It was pretty dark, and Amaterasu wished he could see, but he couldn't. He just followed Ishaku's glowing orange self. He suddenly felt uneasy. Like ten Orochi demons were surrounding him. He didn't like it.

After they exited the tunnel, Amaterasu picked up Ishaku and dodged a few demons that looked like clay soldiers. He got into an attack stance. He growled and made circle motions with his tail. He saw one hold up his sword, shake, disappear, and suddenly, Amaterasu had a cut along his side. He growled and slowed time, then killed the demons swiftly. He saw a inky black, evil glow, and a smoke-like substance rise from the shattered pieces of clay soldiers. He saw it fly into the south. Amaterasu ran, following it. He ran downhill, right behind the souls of the clay soldiers. He saw a priest outside of the long stretch of land that lead to the Moon Cave. The priest jumped back, scared, and waved some sort of thing at Amaterasu.

"Back demon!"

"Demon..? This here is a wolf." Said Ishaku.

"Ah! It speaks!"

"Ain't you ever seen a poncle or a wolf before?" Ishaku was annoyed. He was turning red. The priest ran.

"…that was…. odd." Amaterasu said. He ran across the stretch of land, and listened to an imp's conversation.

"… got that sacrifice chosen?"

"Yep, she should do well. Lord Orochi said to watch for a white wolf with red markings."

"Oh well. We may as well go and get the ingredients." With that, the imps hopped into a boat, and left. Amaterasu ran to the village.

"Ishaku? What was the name of the village?"

"Uh, Kamiki I think. I believe every night of its festival, Orochi takes a sacrifice."

"And that day would be?"

"About a week from now. Why?"

"Ishaku, its time to watch the village."

"You sure?"

"Yes, lets go." Ishaku lead the way.


End file.
